


Memories

by hellaradbros



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, College, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaradbros/pseuds/hellaradbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a waiter at a local cafe, Jean a college student. Both have a memories that were never there before, a hidden spark of the past in the wake of a bright and glorious future. One without any memory of the Titans. But is this present really without Titans? Or is this only the beginning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a terrible person for this fic, but I love the idea of it. I'm excited to see how it progresses.
> 
> Eren is fresh out of high school, working in a cafe to save up for college and pay bills. Jean is a sophmore in college, almost done with his second year. With the new cafe opened, he decides to stop in and grab a drink, though things go different to plan. Now Eren and Jean's lives will changed, friendships will form, but what about the memories? Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

Eren always dreamed things that were too real to have ever happened. He always jotted them in a journal he kept, though he would never be able to publish them as any author would. As he was to a born into a poor family with nothing more than what they were able to afford. He had gotten a job as a waiter recently, a part time job that would help him pay for his small apartment along with food and other bills. Today marked his first day out of training, and he was ready to go. Walking up to a table, he looked down at his note pad as to flip it open, then pulled out his pencil. "My name is Eren Jäger, and I'll be your waiter today. Can I start you out with something to drink, sir?", he asked politely, smiling and putting on what the protocol required for being on the floor.

There seemed to be something all too real about the man, almost as if he was straight from his dreams, all of those about the Titans and the Survey Corps. That wasn't real though, and this had to be a coincidence, hadn't it? He couldn't really be from them, since there were no such things as Titans or Titan Shifters, no walls anywhere in the world like those. No Survey Corps, no kingdom with a false king, just this life he lived now.

The brunette could sense a dull ache in the back of his head as well as his boss' eyes on his back. "Hey, I don't got all day for you to day dream. I asked for the peppermint tea.", the blond in front of him replied a third time, catching his attention. "S-sorry. I'll bring it right out.", the brunette responded before rushing through the costumer area and to the kitchen to start on the tea.

He felt extremely embarrassed, cheeks flushed a light red. 'What was that...', he wondered to himself, waiting for the tea to be done. It took a couple minutes, but Eren was right back out there with the blond's tea, carefully handing it to him. "Careful, Jean, it's hot." Of course, the two toned, blond haired man's eyes widened as he'd never told the server his name, and he'd also noticed that.

"How do you know my name?", he asked, setting the hot drink down and watching Eren with scrutinizing eyes. He started to back up, but didn't want to look suspicious. "You'd think I was crazy or something, but I swear I've never seen you in my entire life. It just suddenly...popped into my head.", he spouted quietly, hoping that Jean would believe him. He needed to know if the blond also dreamed as he did. Of Trost, of the Titans, the fall of Wall Maria. The dull headache continued to increase, causing him to flinch a bit before adding. "My shift ends at eight...would you be willing to meet me and talk this out?"  
  
Though Jean looked a bit off about the idea, he nodded. "I'll meet you here at eight. Don't be late, Jäger.", he replied, then asked for his ticket. Eren gave it to him and received a ten. He went and put it in before coming back out with the blond's change to find him gone. A note on the table said to keep the tip, which made the brunette smile before walking back to the register to help other costumers. 


End file.
